


Rocks

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Strange, Glowing Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Strange glowing rocks?" Rain read over the rest of the request, curious. It sounded easy enough, and the... strange glowing rocks were nearby. They could manage a quick detour to investigate, if their presence was really upsetting the local folk so badly. 

"Hmm?" Lasswell apparently hadn't found anything better. 

"Strange glowing rocks," Rain repeated with a shrug. "Seems like they might be worth checking out. We could probably do it really quickly, just a couple of us... There's a reward." 

Lasswell nodded. "Does it say what the reward is?" 

"No..." 

The reward was, as suspected, the strange glowing rocks themselves.


End file.
